


A short gay fic for my friend Kit

by Lovveers



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, For kit. IDK where else to post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovveers/pseuds/Lovveers
Summary: A shitty gay fic with a happy ending. For Kit who requested it.





	A short gay fic for my friend Kit

Today was the day. Her first date! She’s spent the whole day getting ready, even though she didn’t have to be there until 3pm. 

Clara stood in the middle of her room surveying the outfits she’d laid on her bed. Should she go sexy or sweet? She didn’t want to try too hard but honestly Clara didn’t know what people wore on dates? 

Of course she saw what her mum wore on the occasional date night with her dad but she was young. She was excited. She was very very gay. 

Ivy had come up to her after 6th period, just before getting to her bus stop. 

“Hey Clara.. do you maybe want to go see the new marvel movie with me?” 

It was a shock at first. Ivy. The hottest girl in her English class. Asking her to go see a movie?!! 

Looking back she had probably made a fool of herself but stammering out a yes before the bus arrived. Later that day Ivy messaged her confirming the plans. Date. It was a date. Clara wouldn’t have believed it until Ivy’s parting message came through. 

‘See you at 5 then! It’s a date! :*’ 

Clara thought her heart had stopped for a split second. Just talking to a girl shouldn’t affect her like this, but it did. Man she was gay. 

It wasn’t a big deal. Sure she was going to the movies with a girl she liked. A girl with lovely dark hair and eyes like the fucking sky. She’ll be in a dark room, for two and a half hours. 

What if they hold hands?

What if they kiss???

Oh god she’s going to be sick. 

Glancing at the clock. 11am. Okay, she had 4 hours to get her shit together before the date. 

Okay. So either black jeans and a nice top. Or a dress? Or maybe a skirt? What would Ivy wear? Clara didn’t want to overdress but at the same time she didn’t want to underdress. 

There was a knock on the door. Her mum popped her head around to see how she was getting on. Clara was presently collapsed on the floor staring at the ceiling. 

“Why is dating so harddd..”

A chuckle came from the door 

“It’s really not Clara. You are just overthinking it. My first date with your dad didn’t go well and look at us now” 

“That’s not helping mum. She’s so pretty what if I can’t speak?”

“Don’t be silly. It’ll all be okay. And if that does happen you are seeing a movie so it won’t matter.” She reached down to pat her daughter on the head. 

“You are not helping mum! What do I even wear?!” 

Her mum turned around, looking at each of the outfits carefully.  
“The skirt with the t-shirt you put with the jeans. They are nice together” 

~~~  
Ivy sat just outside the cinema. She’d already bought the tickets and wanted to consult Clara before buying snacks. Urgh her palms were sweating. Why was she so nervous? 

Maybe Clara didn’t think of this as a date. Maybe she wasn’t even gay.  
Wait, that’s impossible she’s the head of the LGBT+ society and very open. 

She’d heard that Clara really liked the marvel cinematic universe. But honestly she had no clue, sure she thought Chris Evans was hot but otherwise she knew very little. Surely it would be okay, it wouldn’t matter if she didn’t know any of the character’s backstories right? 

Oh no. She was here. Clara looked beautiful. She was wearing a cute denim skirt with a band t-shirt tucked in. How could she look so cute? 

What if she wanted to hold hands? Should she try and hold her hand? What if she doesn’t want to? 

Oh god it was all too much. 

“Hey” 

“Hey” 

Ivy blinked before shaking her head slightly. 

“You look beautiful”  
“Ah so do you! Um should we get the tickets?” Clara asked, gesturing to the growing line. 

“Oh I got them already. My treat!”  
“Well then I insist on getting snacks”  
Clara smiled her amazing smile and touched her arm. She thought she would pass out before the night was over. 

~~~  
The movie was confusing. Who was Black Panther? Why does Hawkeye have a family? This really wasn’t a good idea. 

But as they walked hand in hand down the Clara’s bus stop, Ivy thought this was the best idea in the world. Clara had taken it upon herself to explain everything about the universe that Ivy didn’t understand. Which was a lot. 

This had been a perfect day. They both secretly didn’t want to get to the bus stop. Clara turned to Ivy,  
“Thank you for asking me. I’d love to do this again?”  
“It would be my pleasure. It was lovely to spend time with you!”  
“It’s a date then!”  
Clara’s cheeky wink should be illegal. 

The bus pulled up to the stop. Ivy turned to Clara intent of just hugging her goodbye but she was stopped when Clara’s lips met hers.  
“Well. Bye!” A rather red faced Clara waved before all but running onto the bus. 

Today had really been a perfect day.


End file.
